Multifactor authentication systems may provide authentication based on multiple pieces of evidence. While it has proven a useful tool, multifactor authentication also suffers from a number of shortfalls. For example, passwords or PIN numbers may be compromised; tokens may expire; and biometrics may be fooled or duplicated. Moreover, inputting the evidence may be time-consuming and could result in user fatigue. Accordingly, traditional multifactor authentication systems have a variety of flaws.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the quality, efficiency, and speed of multifactor mutual authentication.